Fairy Tail: World of Darkness
by LittleRobotGirl3000
Summary: Erza and the team must find the tem gems and say a chant to enter a world of darkness called "The Death World". This may lead to the info of how the monster Erza defeated got into Magnolia Town!


Fairy Tail: World of Darkness

Author's Note- This is my first time writing an anime fanfic. This fanfic is based off of an anime series called Fairy Tail. Please note that If you see * that means the character's thought. Happy reading!

Disclaimer- Fairy Tail's settings and characters (except for the OC'S's) do not belong to me.

Chapter 1: OCCUPANT of Death World

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Magnolia. Kids were playing jump rope while adults were rushing around, trying to make it to their certain destinations on time. In the case of some of the fairy tail guild, they were busy with some not-so-trivial activities.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted as they watched Natsu and Gray fighting,

"Not again!" Erza groaned as she followed the chanting into a building called The First Fairy TAIL building. She arrived in a large room and spotted a crowd of about a hundred people chanting and stomping their feet.

* I can't believe that they are fighting again! How many times do I have to yell at them before it penetrates through their thick skulls! * Erza thought furiously. She scanned the crowd for an opening and started making her way through it. As she slowly moved towards the front of the crowd she realized that Natsu and Gray were participating in the fight.

When she arrived in the thick of the fight, Erza wedged herself between Natsu and Gray, lifting them by the back of their shirts.

"Are you two idiots fighting again?" she asked in exasperation. Natsu tried to look innocent.

"But... but... he... he..." Natsu tried to explain. Erza rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what an enthralling excuse." she spat sarcastically as she threw Natsu and Gray at the wall.

"Ow." . they both groaned in pain as they slid down the wall. "They are such children." Erza muttered as she walked away. Natsu and Gray were sprawled out on the floor, limbs tangled together. Everyone began to laugh at them.

As Erza left the First Fairy Tail Building, she heard terrible screams pierced the air. * What's going on? Why are they screaming? * Erza thought. She rushed towards the middle of the crowded street and there she saw a huge werewolf with thick black fur, needle-sharp teeth, and bright amber eyes. It was the size of a pirate ship.

* Oh god! That monster... I've never seen anything like it! * ERZA thought, panicking slightly. She had half a mind to run, but she knew what she had to do. Erza took out her sword and slashed at the beast. The blade connected with the flank of the werewolf. It roared in pain, staggering away until it could collect itself. * what? I don't understand. The blade barely did any damage. This must be a very powerful monster. *

Erza decided to perform Requip: The Knight. Erza had a very special talent, she had the ability to change her armor. She started changing into a more powerful and protective armor, Heaven's Wheel.

Erza used Circle Sword, which is a sword spell, on the werewolf. It staggered again, but this time the sword seem to have a more negative affect on it. Erza pulled a second sword from the inside of her armor and began battling the beast with both of them. She stabbed the werewolf in the back and the blade sank deeply into the flesh.. The werewolf slumped to the ground and died.

The screams of the townspeople quickly turned into cheers as they scurried out of hiding places. They surrounded Erza, eyes glued to every inch of her. She transform back into her original armor.

"Is everyone all right?" Erza asked, scanning the crowd for people with injuries. The crowd nodded with varying degrees of conviction.

"I have no idea who that werewolf is or where it came from, but it's gone now, so there is nothing to worry about." Erza tried to reassure the terrified people, but she wasn't sure herself. Why had that werewolf come? But erza couldn't burden these people with her doubt and worry.

So in a show of victory erza lifted her sword in the air and everyone cheered.

"Hey you! The Red-headed woman with the sword! Over here!" shouted a woman with dark brown, curly hair. She appeared to be about nineteen, Erza's age. Erza turned towards the woman's voice.

"Huh? Who are you and what do you want from me?" Erza asked. The woman grinned slyly.

"The name's Maria and I have something to tell you. I know your apart of the Fairy Tail Guild, I just don't know your name."

Erza glared at Maria. She didn't understand it, but for some reason Erza didn't trust this woman.

"Ok, what is it you have to tell me?" Erza inquired impatiently, crossing her arms. Maria's grin grew even wider.

"I've seen you fight that werewolf and after defeating it, you said you have no idea what it was. Well, I know what it was. It's called Tetragon Xenon. It weighs about 2,000 pounds. It's pretty easy to kill if you ask me. It's from another world, full of darkness and terror."

Erza was worried.

"Well, what is that world called? How can I get to it? Is there any monsters like Tetragon Xenon?" She asked quickly, already coming up with a plan of attack.

Maria made a superior face that made erza grit her teeth.

"I think I can answer that. The world is called Death World. Yes, you can get to this world, but you're going to need to gather all ten gems in this town. There are other werewolves and monsters in Death World, but I don't know what they're called or what they can do as far as destruction. So, take this map and it will help you find the ten gems. As you find them, put them together and say this chant: Noi Da Lu Ka, and the gate to Death world will appear." Maria informed, handing Erza the map.

"Thank you." Erza said as she received the map and made to leave

"Wait! Before you go, take these four cards. You might need them. Only use these when you get weak or are in terrible, irreversible danger. They'll restore your strength. If you go with your friends, give one to them. They might need it as well!" Maria said. She handed Erza the cards. "Thank you again, Maria." Erza said though still not trusting Maria. Erza walked away. Maria smirked to herself.

"Oh foolish Erza, it'll be practically impossible to find all the gems in time."

Author's note: Well that's the first chapter of my first anime fanfic! I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
